Perdu dans un rêve
by Peko-Girl
Summary: Alfred ne fait plus ses nuits comme avant. Depuis quelques temps, il se réveille en sueur, le souffle coupé. Un démon lui en veut sa peau et il ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est alors que plusieurs de ses amis viendront en aide. **Attention! Rêve composé de plusieurs niveaux et de souvenirs tristes ou tragiques du jeune américain...


Histoire- Fanfiction- Axis Powers Hetalia- Suspense-Horreur- Parodie

**Salut! J'ai décidée de commencer une nouvelle fic. Ne vous en faite pas, je vais continuer mon autre histoire un autre temps. (Vous savez, ''Quand les gens de l'autre dimension s'en mêlent...) **

**Bon, tout d'abors, je me suis inspirée de plusieurs films pour en arriver là. (Style: Inception, Interférence, Insidieux et de plusieurs films d'horreur du genre x) **

**Yaoi? Nah! Shonen-aii? Euh, juste un peu. Pas beacoup. Entre qui? PruCan, UsUk et GerIta... x) Mais je ne vous garanti rien, OK? **

**Bref, j'espère que vous allez adorer cette histoire. **

**Disclaimer: - Noooooon, rien de rien... Noooooon, rien d'Hetalia ne m'appartient x) (Qui connait l'air? xD)**

Résumé : Alfred ne fait plus les nuits comme avant. Depuis quelques temps, il se réveille en sueur, le souffle coupé. Un démon lui veut la peau et il ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est alors que son frère jumeaux Matthew, son meilleur pote Arthur, ses amis, Gilbert, Francis, Feliciano, kiku et Ludwig décident de lui venir en aide, en espérant que tout ira comme prévu...

Vont-ils s'en sortir vivant?

O-*-O

_Je ne sais plus se qui m'arrive. Mon médecin ne sait pas non plus. Il croit que je deviens fou. Un héro peut-il vraiment devenir comme ça du jour au lendemain? Si je suis capable de sauver les autres, je devrai être capable de me sortir de là tout seul, right? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? _

_**Chapitre 1 **_

_**Le commencement**_

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Al?

-Ouais! C'est dingue. J'ai de la difficulté à sortir de mon rêve. Comme si j'en y était attaché. J'ai vraiment trop peur de m'endormir le soir. C'est le _nightmare_ total!

Alfred était au téléphone avec son frère jumeaux le canadien , Matthew. Il lui disait presque tout. C'était son plus grand confident et il avait une grande confiance en lui. De toute manière, il était si calme et si silencieux, que personne n'aurait prit la peine de demander ce qui c'était passé.

-En as tu parlés à Arthur? Demanda le canadien.

-Non. Je connais assez Kirkland. Il va commencer à s'inquiéter même si il dit de ne pas agir de la sorte. De plus, il va me faire la moral, en cherchant n'importe quel argument comme quoi je ne dors pas assez ou que je mange trop de choses contenant du sucre avant de dormir ou encore le fait que j'écoute des films d'horreur à une influence sur mon sommeil.

Il y a eu un petit silence. Ensuite, un petit rire se fut entendre au bout de l'autre ligne.

-C'est exact! Donc, je vois pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien, eh.

-HAHAHA! Tu as tout compris.

-Bref, concernant le rêve. C'est quoi que tu vois en général? Des monstres? Des fantômes?

Un petit silence s'est refait de nouveau. L'américain commençait à avoir la chair de poule. Des frissons à en glacer le sang. Une image apparu dans sa tête. Des gens un peu bizarre l'entourèrent, armé d'objet qui a loin d'être bon signe. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Des cris et larmes se furent entendre. Il était prisonnié.

- ...A..l...fred...

Un homme s'approcha de lui, un couteau dans la main. Le jeune américain ferma les yeux. Le bruit de l'arme blanche transperçant son petit corps était le dernier bruit avant qu'Alfred revient à lui.

-ALFRED!

Il reconnu la voix. Douce et réconfortante.

-Désolé! J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose...

-Mais, tu criais... Je t'ai entendu! Et très clair en plus.

-Quoi?

-Oui. Je t'assure, tu répétais sans cesse '' Laissez-moi en vie''. Al, c'est quoi ce cauchemar dont tu me parles?

-Je...

-Ok. J'ai compris, j'arrive et j'apporte Arthur et Francis avec moi! Maple! J'arrive!

Et la ligne se referma. Le jeune homme échappa le téléphone sur le sol. Il tremblait de tout partout. Il se leva et marcha vers la cuisine pour se dérober un verre d'eau. Il avait la gorge sèche.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bong sang? **That hurt me everywhere...** _

_Et je criais en plus? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? _

_(Vengeance...)_

O-*-O

Une heure après la conversation étrange, un canadien, un anglais et un français étaient en face du jeune américain en question. L'un d'entre eux prit la parole. Il avait les yeux verts forêt, presque émeraude avec de gros sourcils foncés. Les cheveux d'un blond doré et d'une mine plutôt gentleman. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne colonie. Il força son plus beau sourire, afin de rassurer le jeune homme tremblant devant lui.

-Tu peux tout me dire. Je suis là pour t'aider, dit le britannique.

_**-I know**..._Mais c'est tellement flou dans ma tête. Tout ce que me souvient, c'est le sang qui éclatait partout devant mes yeux.

À cette phrase , il couvrit son visage de ses mains. Il stressa beaucoup. On aurait même dit que son cœur était pour abandonner. Arthur secoua Alfred. Il reprit ses esprits.

-Sacre Bleu! Mais va-t-il enfin pouvoir décrire ce qui ce passa à la fin? C'est long quoi!

-Un peu de patience, _**Frog!**_

-Pfft! Mattie! Je vais faire de quoi à manger, pendant que le ''Red Neck'' le résonne.

Le canadien hocha de la tête et décida de le suivre. Il est peut être le frère d'Al, mais cependant, Arthur à plus d'expérience pour calmer les gens comme Alfred.

Le blond aux yeux d'émeraude prit les mains de l'autre aux yeux bleus.

_-**Please**._ Explique-moi ce qui se passe Artie. Je sais que tu peux quelque part utiliser ta magie pour m'aider. Pour que tout cela cesse!

On pouvait voir des larmes coulés sur les joues du jeunes homme. La peur dans ses yeux.

Arthur , ne savant pas trop quoi faire, lui donna une petite accolade. Les deux fermèrent les yeux, jusqu'à l'anglais prit parole.

-Je crois avoir une idée, mais il va falloir que tu me laisse prendre le contrôle. Je vais demander à quelques uns de me donner un coup de main également. Tu vas voir, on ne va pas échouer.

L'américain leva sa tête et souffla un ''merci''. Il était de nouveau calme. De l'autre côté de la pièce, entre le salon et la cuisine, Matthew leur fit signe de venir. Le repas était prêt. Les deux se levèrent et se précipita dans la cuisine, ''rapido presto''*.

Le français plaça les plats sur la table et sourit.

-Bonne Appétit.

O-*-O

-Ok, voici le plan. J'ai demandé à Yao de préparer une substance qui a pour effet d'endormir une personne très rapidement. Il y a une limite et ce liquide a pour effet de lier environ huit personnes dans un même rêve. J'ai étudié les niveaux de rêves possibles. Il y en a quatre. Le dernier niveau est toutefois un très grand danger, donc on fait attention. Vu que c'est Alfred que nous cherchions a aider, nous allons devoir essayer de ne pas laisser notre subcontient de prendre le dessus. De plus, vous aller voir des hologrammes. Ils seront ceux d'Alfred et je vous demande de les évités. Si ils vous tue, vous aller vous réveiller dans le niveau précédent du rêve. C'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'on ne fait pas qu'un seul rêve dans une nuit. Bref, des questions?

Alfred, Matthew, Francis et plusieurs d'autres restèrent bouche-bée. Ils étaient tous confus. Un prussien albinos leva la main.

-J'ai une question, tu as mentionné qu'il y a huit personnes qui peut entrer dans un rêve. Qui seront les élus, parce que une personne extraordinaire comme moi serait à la hauteur d'une mission extraordinaire comme celle-ci. **Keseseseseseseseseses**

-Je vois. Je vais y aller, car je connais bien Alfred. Je demande aussi à Matthew de venir, car il est son frère jumeaux. Si tu veux entrer, c'est ton choix. J'aimerai que Kiku entre aussi, vu qu'il a un bon sens de l'orientation et qu'il est capable de guérir une personne si c'est le cas. J'aimerai Feliciano, vu qu'il est bon en art et qu'il pourrait créer des cartes et Ludwig parce qu'il est fort (...Parce que Feliciano n'est pas grand chose sans Ludiwg.) Des questions?

-Donc, cela laissent moi avec Antonio, Lovino, Yao et Ivan? Pardis! Qu'allons nous faire?

-Relaxe, _**Frog**._ Toi et les autres resteront dans la pièce et essayera de communiquer avec l'un d'entre nous si jamais quelque chose arriverait.

-Je suis d'accord, Aru!

**-Da!** Moi aussi.

**-Sì!** Moi avec.

Et les autres répliquèrent tous de la sorte.

-Mais attendez! Vous ne m'avez pas laisser la parole! C'est mon rêve et je ne sais point si je vais faire une gaffe. Si c'est moi qui meurt, les autres qui seront prit dans d'autre niveau vont finir comment?

Tous se regardèrent avec un air inquiet et incomfortable. Même Arthur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un plan pour ce genre de situation. Matthew posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, essayant de le réconforter.

Il regarda l'anglais et espérant de trouver vite une idée.

-Euh...Avec ma magie, je vais créer une barrière, un bouclier pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

-Tu en es sûr? répliqua le Canadien.

_**-Of course...**_

L'américain respira un bon coup et lança un ''Lets-go''.

L'opération Rêve va bientôt commencer!

_Fin du Chapitre 1: Le commencement_

**_Bon! Je vais lancer les deux prochains chapitres très bientôt et pour les autres à venir, j'aimerai qu'on me l'écrive x) (Désolée si ce chapitre est court) _**

**_Btw! Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. _**

**_Mici et à la prochaine x) _**


End file.
